


「kondraki/clef」《你注定无法将有些蝴蝶囚于笼中》的色情片段扩写

by IAMLobz_001



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27322393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAMLobz_001/pseuds/IAMLobz_001
Summary: *如题，KFC文学，小孩请在家长陪同下也不可以观看。*PWP，没料。*一反既往的并不没品。*终于有点儿色情文学的意味了，这次真不是搞笑文学。*↓
Relationships: Dr. Alto Clef/Dr. Benjamin Kondraki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	「kondraki/clef」《你注定无法将有些蝴蝶囚于笼中》的色情片段扩写

clef气喘吁吁地看着kondraki点了一支烟。  
今天kondraki很反常，居然没有一上来就把他扑在什么地方干得半死，但他们还是打了一架。kondraki捻断烟头，朝clef走过去，蹲下，捏着他的下巴把烟味渡进那张嘴。  
——好苦。alto clef的第一个念头。  
——阻止他。这是第二个。但是被打断了。

kondraki用近乎撕咬的狠劲啃着clef的唇瓣，恋恋不舍地松开后又立马把脑袋埋进身下男人的颈间留下牙印和吻痕。clef疲惫地脱着二人的衣物，在kondraki替自己撸硬的空当用准备好的润滑剂挤进红肿的肛门。他当然事先灌过肠，过程苦不堪言，撕裂的伤口碰上润滑液也不是什么舒适的体验，草草捅过几下就把腿张得更开环住对方的脖子索吻，他已经在kondraki面前完完全全把自己当做一个廉价的婊子，用完就能扔掉的那种。kondraki像他期待的那样把性器一点一点挺进他的体内把他填得满满当当，那个尺寸总是能给他带来相当的折磨。尽管如此，碾过前列腺和顶进深处时他还是能感到快活，性快感对于clef来讲再熟悉不过，但他就是享受——至少在前期。kondraki的动作开始逐渐变得粗暴时clef开始感觉天旋地转，他的手抠抓着kondraki结实的背肌，双腿环上摆动的腰部，仅仅只是为了让自己不要痛死。“Ben…轻点…！”clef哭喘着要他停下，一遍一遍地喊着Benjamin，那个男人的名，还有他的姓，夹杂着咆哮、嘶吼、不下一万个请求他停下或者减缓的音节。clef感到kondraki背部明亮的眼睛正在缩小瞳孔试图看穿他脆弱的外壳，训练室的床和墙根逐渐崩塌，地板扭曲变形；他感到恐惧，千万个声音在他脑子里回旋，他废了好些劲才听清那些辱骂，那一声声的不同语种与句式，明晃晃地要他说出真相；clef吓得嘴里喊出半句变调的呻吟。而kondraki仍然在Francis的外壳上耕耘，阴茎一下下撞击进深处的乙状结肠，撑平了直肠的褶皱，一点点撞碎那个湿润紧致温暖的通道。  
alto clef发出了一声又一声无力的呜咽，Francis哭着想要推开kondraki；  
alto clef与kondraki的舌尖缠绵共舞，Francis在kondraki怀里懦弱地道着歉。  
kondraki把这一切都收下当作邀请，更加热切地用肉体给予和收到性事的快感，alto clef被撞得失神——  
他最终在射不出任何东西之后感到一股什么东西在自己体内冲刷，也许是kondraki的精液，也许是血，他不想管那么多。  
他抱着哭泣的kondraki，眼角的泪滴在黑色的卷曲发丝中间。  
我们可以睡很久很久。


End file.
